pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ininefingersi/Archive 6
The Death of TA and HB The buzz on my beach last night was that TA disappears today. Can anybody confirm that??--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:39, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Reggie says that they're gone in next build, which is either today or tommorrow (halloween starts tommorrow)--TahiriVeila 16:39, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Updates are often thursdays. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I wish they would hurry. If they don't, they are going to have to rename TA to GA ... Goth-spike Arenas. I had 3 runs to TA last night, and every time round 11 was friggin goth-spike. The one good thing is we ran into GOTH and killed a 60-some win streak. We drew the same team the next round and got rolled. One of the guys running it is a pretty nice guy, I've played him quite a few times and I feel bad for hating on their build, but its just so damn weasely I can't help it.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:59, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Tomorrow. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:09, 21 October 2009 :Well, this is going to suck if the changes to 4v4 PvP happen today. My mother-in-law arrives from North Dakota today, and will be here for a week. My wife has grounded me from Guild Wars while she's here. I need a volunteer to act as my consigliere in RA to shepherd my flock in my absence. I'm afraid of the shenannigans the undisciplined throng may get into if they go unsupervised for a week.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I will sit in RA as a D/Me called X Nienfingers X and tell people to shut up :> --Frosty 14:27, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Cool, your hired. All you gotta do is kite around and say stuff like, "STFU, Douchebag"... "I'm sorry, did I give you the impression that I give a fuck what you think?'... or ... "If you did a little more damage, you could farm Skale in pre-searing". Nobody will ever know the difference.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Build Wars For Life Deck Frosty and I are making a Sealed Deck/DoA guild. Interested?--TahiriVeila 14:25, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I would normaly be very interested, except I'm in a guild that I like at the moment and would hate to leave. Titanium Knights Ti.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:31, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Ewwww Ti runs nothing but shitter builds and always ganks us for no apparent reason. =\--TahiriVeila 14:42, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::The are big IWAY HA farmers. I dont even HA. I just like the guild because its mostly adults and its a no drama zone.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Build Wars For Life Deck, you should join just because of the awesome name tbh! --Frosty 14:49, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::I still like Ham Sandwich For Mamma Cass CHOK--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:55, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Do you pick your SD teams yourself, or are they randomly assembled? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:35, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::lol? I am assuming it won't be like RA with a sealed deck, more like TA with a sealed deck. --Frosty 15:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Seeing as how they replace formats where you pick your teams by hand, yeah. Originally I associated SD as an RA with even worse builds because people can't pick the right ones, though. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:41, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm in a debate on that very subject on Guru right now. If you read the traditional sealed deck rules on GWW, it seems as though it would be very cumbersome for a 4v4 format. Traditional is each player draws 20 random cards. Cards can be traded, but a card can only used once per instance of that cards appearance. There is also a Wildcard clause and a set of core skills that anyone can use (ie. res signet).--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:02, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::In practice, most people just use a common pool of skills and each skill can only be used once for each instance in the pool. If Arenanet are good, they will program it that way. Yes, I laughed as I typed that. Seriously, wait 24 hours and you'll know. Misery Says Moo 16:10, October 22, 2009 (UTC) You're in Ti? lol. -- Drah 20:34, October 24, 2009 (UTC) The 3 S'es They are important. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:35, 22 October 2009 :Agrees whole-heartedly -----> --Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:51, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::shit shave sex honestly. Gringo 16:53, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I hardly ever get teh sex in the morning. My wife is a hardcore bitch before her coffee (i.e. not a morning person). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:54, 22 October 2009 ::::In my experience SHOWER = SEX--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:55, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::damn ninfingers worked out how to monopolize the entire situation. /tips hat Gringo 16:56, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Damn, 4 S'es. That's an efficient morning. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:58, 22 October 2009 Spirits, Sex and Sports?:> Thomas Dutch 19:14, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Showers and school ;o wait, wat? We're lazy gamers. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:17, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::You forgot 3 of my favorite S's ... Steaks, Sake, and Strippers.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Sleep, Sex, Sleep is nice. Hell, i live 2 hrs from gf, so nowadays its Sleep sleep sleep... which is nice to. Miss her though. :,[ btw, random, the ra change makes owning past 10 way more fair.. if owning can be called fair :P Akio_Katsuragi 04:43, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't really know. Mother-in-law got here to visit on the day they made the change. Haven't gotten to play much--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::D: Blasphemy!! well its pretty fun. first to goes i got to 15 and 18. each had a reason i had to leave. and some people still think you must leave at 10, which is funny. and annoying...you get to 10, two leave, then you get another derv healer and horrible ranger and your just like Fuuuuuck. Akio_Katsuragi 20:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I tell you what, I got pretty pissed off this afternoon. I made a couple runs. I had one team, me, a mesmer, a warrior and a fire ele. I brought us thru 14 straight flawless, a couple were even flawless 3v4. The ele kept talking shit and flashing his tiger emote every round. On 15, the ele dies and immediately rage quits, and the whole team winds up dying after a valiant effort. I tell you what, I get so sick of ranked pussies like that.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 03:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Gear? What is the equipment setup for the ninefingers healer? 02:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :PkpBAejKbikep5I5zapzIBLHpzIxWdpzIBrhpzI9EA there is no weapon in there. I use a PvE weapon. Its an insightful BDS of fortitude and I have a +30-2 high energy set.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 03:08, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::No enchanting mod? :( --TahiriVeila 03:11, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I imagine you want enchantments to end fast to power Energy or summat. :P Thanks for the quick response, ninefingers! Sorry for lack of wiki account but my IGN is Hylas Scythewind. 03:12, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not a problem. NEVER use a +20%enchant weapon with a D/Me.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 03:26, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::(ec) explain why you would ever need ench mod on d/me jake. Gringo 03:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Aos and mystic are only ones i guess you'd want out of any of them to last longer :P lol. then agian. not like it matters. maybe thats what he wanted 20%'d? lol i do with they made earth prayers/mysticism staffs though... would make things more fun :P Akio_Katsuragi 05:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, if you could get a 40/40 set on a D/Me, that would be kick ass.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 13:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Curious Build Mod Its not uncommon to see people running a D/Me healer in RA. When I run across one, I generally kind of keep my eye on them a little. Kind of watching the competition. I occasionally see people trying to mod it in one way or another. Some make sense, some don't. I've run into a guy a couple times (I assume its the same guy)who is Arcane Echoing Echo. Why someone would do this completely baffles me. I could see someone trying to get 3 Imbues by Echo/Imbue/Arcane Echo/Imbue, but why would anyone Arcane Echo/Echo/Imbue??? Anyone have any insight into something I don't know or may not realize?? It just seems so dumb, that it has me curious.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:03, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :I think with archane echo echo, you get an extra 10 seconds of the skill because echo lasts 30 secs whereas arcane is only 20. Not sure though as I don't often echo chain :> --Crow 17:14, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I think Crowels is right, you could arcane echo imbue, then echo the next imbue, but your first "echo'd" imbue will only last 30 seconds, if you arcane echo echo, you get 2 echo's which last 20 seconds, pewpewpew. Also, I assume you use an enchanting set with your Echo Ninefingers, because that means you get an extra 6 seconds of double imbue :> --Frosty 18:43, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::No, I don't use an enchant mod with echo. The way it works, and its one of my favorite things about echo, is once you echo something, echo isnt an enchant anymore. An enchant mod won't make whatever you echo last any longer, but it also means that once you echo something, it cant be stripped with enchant removal. Echo lasts for up to 60 seconds. You have the initial 30 seconds to echo something, then that lasts for 30 seconds. An enchant mod affects the initial 30 sec, but not the last 30 seconds. :::I'll have to do an experiment and see if arcane echo lasts any longer if you run it thru an echo first.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::No, my point wasn't about enchantments. I was saying that an echoed skill always lasts 30 seconds, and an arcane echoed skill always lasts 20 seconds. However, when you use arcane echo on echo you get 2 sets of echos, allowing you to have imbue lasting 30 seconds twice, rather than 1 20 second imbue and 1 30 second imbue. --Crow 20:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Crow is correct. Bitches don't know 'bout mah echo chainin'. Apparently none of you played Elementalists back in the days of Prophecies when Echo Chain MS was the nuker build. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:43, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think you can clearly see I echo'd what crowels said while agree'ing with him! I then made a rookie error by forgetting that Echo is only an enchantment untill you cast a skill. --Frosty 21:37, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::::fsbbfsc. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::What frightens me is that I knew what that ment the moment I saw it. (I think, at least.) Thomas Dutch 21:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You know you need to cancel your internet subscription when... '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::so funny man cant stop laffin. :::::::::Let's just ditch vocal's totally. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 00:04, October 28, 2009 (UTC) a build mod for you i had an idea. wielders for condi control and signet fuel :o. Gringo 04:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Except you can't power heal with that like a D/Me, which is the reason he runs it. -- Drah 04:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::pretty sure WoR makes up for a lack of imbue. Gringo 04:10, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::u could use something more useful than wielders remedy to power sopl--Relyk 04:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::like what? its free condi removes, sopl fuel, and its just secks. Gringo 04:17, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think if he wanted a heal like WoR he would of used Life Sheath. Which would have gotten him much better condition removal, hex removal, and access to skills like guardian (which can double as SoPL fuel better than Wielder's Remedy would). -- Drah 04:31, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Drah is right, I'm an incurable power whore. What makes the D/Me strong isn't just 2 Imbues, its also only having to buff 2 attribute categories. ::::::I had a 25 run last night that was awesome. We had 1 death because I was rubberbanding. We had me, a sin, and 2 necro foulers. We were rolling people so hard it was knocking them back into the login screen. Running a D/Me with 2 foulers feels like being the friggin hand of God. If you could find a way to keep the D/Me power and have condition removal, Derv healers would rule the world.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Bravest brag ever :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:27, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, maybe not rule the world, but at least be the enforcers of all that is right and good.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:36, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ssfb--TahiriVeila 16:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :im so fucking bad over a fun build mod? ye k. Gringo 17:29, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I was just playing around, man. It looks pretty interesting. I hadn't really thought much about a D/Rt. It could be formidable--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:48, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::xinrae's weapon - according to shard it is one of the most op skills in the game! (ofc, he whines about everything anyway.) '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::You are bad regardless. Thomas Dutch 21:04, October 28, 2009 (UTC) My morning rant My God, the trolls in RA have gotten friggin terrible. I'm tempted to just shut off all my chat boxes permanently, except there are quite a few people I actually enjoy interacting with, some of the people from wiki for example. Something as simple as "Hi, Nine, how are U?" .. "Good, how about yourself?" turns into 10 trolls jumping in with unsolicited slams and lewd comments. Whatever happened to people trying to have a little class or even the semblance of self respect? I guess thats filtered out by an ethernet router. And what is the deal with the ban nazis at Anet? I've heard of people getting banned for insanely trivial shit, myself included. Monitoring public chat for any given hour of the day on the RA beach should result in about 50 perma-bans with all the heinous shit these people throw around. End of rant.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:01, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :This is most definitely a sign you should stop playing RA, forever. --Crow 14:04, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::WOW, thats jumping right up and throwing out the baby with the bath water.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:12, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :It might've been Button who started it :> Pro trolls are pro. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:34, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Button's a shit troll. Also, just turn off All Chat. You have Whispers and Guild Chat if you really wanna talk to someone - I usually play with even team chat off. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Button is actually a quite good troll. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:52, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::no. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:57, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Excuse my ignorance, I forgot that you have so much more first hand experience than me. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:38, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Don't fret it. I'll let it slide this time. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:47, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::@ 9fingers, I totally feel your pain, bro. Random Arenas became this way after dishonor and /report systems were introduced. Before these two "Emo Joysticks" RA was a peaceful place. If people were fucktarded, you had the liberty of mapping out without consequence. Now, you have to choose between getting D-hexed, or staying and taking their grievers, newbs, resign-deniers/abusers, etc. shit, getting reported for nothing next to it, etc.. Those were the days.. and now those days are gone. All that's left is a Wastelend filled with trolls at every corner, waiting with their /report pre-typed to hang someone out to dry. /endrant --BlazingBurdy 23:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) AION PvP I bought AION for my wife and daughter. I haven't played it myself because it just looks like a PvE grind-o-rama, but they kept telling me that it has PvP once you get to higher levels. My daughter made it to level 30 and I was watching her go on a 'raid' last night, which I guess is AIONs version of PvP. Complete cluster fuck. That has to be the worst excuse for PvP I've ever seen. 100 people milling around in the same spot, total disorganization. With Guild Wars dying off, I'm worried they will follow the same lines with Guild Wars 2.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:15, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Hope not :S GW is mucho PvP oriented --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:37, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Charr with guns > PvP. ----~Short 18:38, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Its completely stupid. You can't target anyone because of all the people milling around. You don't put together any builds. You just make rows and rows of skills so you can use any skill you know whenever you want. There isnt any skill involved at all. You just mash a button and follow the chain that lights up on whatever random douchebag was unlucky enough to get targeted.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:00, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Are we talking about WoW or Aion now? '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::AION. I've never seen WoW, except that I have heard that AION is a pretty blatant ripoff of it.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:32, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::That's said of every game, so lol. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:52, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Aion sounds closer to a ripoff than most though. All mmorpgs are grind-a-thons anyways, unless some genius changes the formula. Of course then all the mmorpgs after that game imitate it because it brings in more people for micropayments the whole genre gets money from--Relyk 20:12, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I bought Aion and it layed out like this, # Made a char and came buckets at the awesome graphics # Got fucking bored at the retarded grinding # Got wings and came more buckets because the flying is fucking awesome # Flying, despite being awesome, got boring really fucking fast # Grinded some more and said fuck this # Uninstalled # ??? # Profit!!! 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 20:18, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :There was no profit. Stop lying to yourself. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:35, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Profit for the rest of us--Relyk 20:36, October 29, 2009 (UTC) SWGEMU & SW:TOR SWG never had terribly organized pvp and tbh i'm losing hope that even if a fully functioning SWGEMU would be worth playing considering how little the population interested in it was to begin with and how much of it is bleeding off to SW:TOR. But TOR is looking pretty fantastic, and alpha testing appears to be chugging steadily along. Look me up on MSN or AIM sometime and i'll be happy to keep you updated on its progress.--TahiriVeila 21:13, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Righteous Anarchy RA I've been talked into making an RA based guild. Basically, the idea is to put together a small contingent of some of the better RA regulars for build trading and helping eachother with build development. By better RA players, I mean people who play with a recognizable level of class and maturity as well as skill. Let me know if any of you are interested. --Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Pm Karla Grey, queen of getting g10 from RA. Gringo 16:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::G10? Wow. Suprised I havent heard of that person. That would take a LOT of RA time. Highest one I know is Cosmic Voodoo, who is G9.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::dan you really don't know Karla? thats no sarcasm, shes like a legend of RA. shes practically talentless but monked in korean district for so long, then just did runs into TA for glads. Gringo 16:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ahh, thats probably why I don't. I don't usually pay any attention to monks. I kind of zone into my own team and monitoring the people on the other team that pose a threat. I generally ignore the monks, so the only ones I really recognize are from BSing on the beach.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:59, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure 'practically talentless' is quite what I had in mind for helping with build development, lol.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Maturity? Might want to try recruiting somewhere besides PvX. I'd venture that recruiting in Guild Wars would even be counter-productive. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::And I don't even know where to start on class and skill. The internet is just the wrong place to start looking for those things. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Most people, that possess the skill/brain/maturity in guild wars won't be RA farmers left the game 2-3 years ago, so probably a lost cause. Gringo 22:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::I lol'd at "won't be RA farmers". Its sad because that really is true. Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Just fixing that for you Saint. --Frosty 23:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::One more fix. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::moo — μαφλεσ 00:40, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::tbh, just one more! --Frosty 01:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) karla pales in comparison to choad. choad got g10 and like only 1000 are from ta lol. he is much cooler than karla too --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 04:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :ur a chode — μαφλεσ 05:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I'm g10 too. ~ Big sysop 06:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::we could all be like Pike (or is it park?, the korean kid), and just hexway american dead hour for g10. Gringo 16:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I think the Koreans are like the Chinese gymnasts. The government pumps them full of steroids and Red Bull. If they don't perform up to expectations, they take their water buffalo away and make them into slave labor in the poppy fields. I've got 4 top notch players now and more on the way. In a couple weeks we will either be up to speed, or I'll be feasting on water buffalo steaks.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:35, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I might habe been interested if I still played the game, but I've kind of moved on to S4 League and Borderlands. Misery Says Moo 21:35, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::If the guild is Luxon, there is a small chance I would be interested in guild-hopping to and from it sometimes. Also, don't be surprised if my degen Ranger doesn't respond to chat or sits there and tries to shoot through a wall. Happens sometimes. ^___^ '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::What about my guild fag? 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 22:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Whoever MSNs or PMs me first gets me until their guild becomes inactive, boring, or full of niggers. :> If no one contacts me, I'll just /wrist and sit in my dead but cozy CA guild. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:23, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::park actually ta'd with identity and pyth. that is basically how he got his rank. also I think you are referring to a different guy entirely saint. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 23:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::whenever ive been invited to play with park its ALWAYS been hexway, and someone in mppq said he did it for most of his rank, guess he was just trying to get 11 with it. Gringo 00:25, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::tl;dr everyone in gw is bad at the game except the people you are friends with. '···''' Danny Pew '' 00:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::park mc rspiker nao. clearly the wrong park ^_^ --Frosty 00:54, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I was in mPPq for a long time, until it fell apart and everyone went to IWAY. Good guys.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 01:01, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :great guys, the second fray left it seemed that the entire thing fell apart, real shame. plus TA was being deleted so it seemed about there right time. Gringo 02:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Your arch nemesis http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/borderlands/images/thumb/d/d5/Nine_toes.png/400px-Nine_toes.png Just thought you should know, he is out there. Misery Says Moo 07:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Safety first. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::lol...so i wasn't the only one who thought of ninefingers when this guy popped up.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 01:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Borderlands is an amazing game. Everyone should buy/illegally download it. ~ Big sysop 19:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::^ -- 20:49, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::I loved 99% of the game except the end boss, which i finished in 2 clips of my machine gun. Granted it was a 154 size clip doing 300-400 damage each bullet. All i saw on my screen when fighting the end boss was "CRITCRITCRITCRITCRITCRITCRITCRITCRITCRITCRITCRITCRITCRIT"--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 21:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh yea, and no end-boss loot made me upset a little.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 21:27, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Ha, haven't touched computer in ages, been playing my ps3. XD i thought of him to when i saw it . was like....heh... 'Akio_Katsuragi' 01:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have obviously missed out on something. I have no idea what this is all about.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 04:01, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Borderlands. Its a game, and that guy is in it. -- Drah 05:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::You are called Ninefingers and he is called Ninetoes, so it's like... nevermind... Misery Says Moo 10:14, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::So you are saying Ninefingers has 3 balls?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I got that part, I just haven't played borderlands. I didn't know where he was from.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 12:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Come BIG or stay home MAN, got people editing my user bio now. If your gonna do that, pull out all the stops and turn me into someone important. Maybe make me the guy who invented scarless trans-umbilical breast augmentation or something.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:41, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :You are talking about me? I was just making an innocent little joke. I'm happy to revert myself if you want me to ;p Thomas Dutch 15:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::HAHA, don't worry about it. I know you were joking, I was just joking back.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) V :Remember, remember the 5th of November. :The Gunpowder Treason and plot. :I see no reason the Gunpowder Treason should ever be forgot.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:32, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::You support domestic terrorism? '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:20, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I support good movies.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 22:59, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I SUPPORT YOU SHUTTING THE FUCK UP YOU TERRORIST HIPPIE '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::lol terrorist hippe----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:17, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Meth kills, lil fella--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 23:47, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Guy Fawkes, Guy Fawkes, 'twas his intent, to blow up the king and Parli'ment. Three score barrels of powder below, to prove old England's overthrow.--TahiriVeila 00:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::1605 - Guy Fawkes along with numerous other conspirators attempted a revoultion against Egnland. They failed and were executed. :::1775 - George Washington along with numerous other conspirators attempted a revolution against England. They succeeded. Heroes, fathers of a country. :::History, and ultimately public sentiment, is defined by the winners.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 01:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::its the nature of the animal kingdom. who gives a shit about the losers. Gringo 01:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::humans?--Relyk 02:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::hippies — μαφλεσ 04:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::gingers. Gringo 05:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Did Osama technically win 9/11 then? Because I'm pretty sure we lost that one pretty badly. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Still loosing ftw----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::One of them tried blowing up a building. The others just sent England a letter. You, sir, used as much logic in that argument as Glenn Beck does on a daily basis. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Who is arguing? This whole thread seems to consist of discuccion, discussion, danny arguing with himself, discussion .....--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Pretty sure Guy Fawkes attempted the blow up the Houses of Parliament. I got that mixed up D: --Frosty 20:34, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but its not quite that simple. There were numerous people involved. Guy Fawkes was just handling the explosives, and so he is the one who is remembered. The rest were staged to incite a revolt in the aftermath. Saying that they 'just sent a letter' is ludicrous.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 01:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Shitters woo 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 03:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) What ISP are you with? Respond on my Talk page plz and thank you! --Frosty 19:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) November 11th Veterans working on Veteran's day. What a crock of shit. What's the use of having a day for a brutha if you can't give the brutha the fakkin day off?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Don't you get Memorial Day off? I think Veteran's Day is like the red-headed step child of Memorial Day. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:25, 11 November 2009 ::Yeah, I guess I should just go to work for the post office or something. Then I could take off MLK day, groundhog day, the whole shebang. ::I coordinate Engineering outsourcing from an American aircraft manufacturer to an Engineering service in Bangalore, India. Those people take all kinds of days off. Its insane. I missed a delivery date on a landing gear redesign package because everyone was off in India to celebrate Ganesha, the elephant-headed god of prosperity. That was an uncomfortable moment for ol' Nine in the conference room.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Count yourself lucky, in the UK we have like the equivelant of a week off with "holidays" --Frosty 15:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::In high school, I did some carpentry on the side for an old Muslim guy who owned a furniture restoration shop. We had to take a whole month off for Ramadan. It sucked. I needed the money. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:12, 11 November 2009 :::::Yeah, I suppose I shouldn't bitch about the Indians or days off. About 40% of General Aviation workers are out of work and the more that get laid off, the more secure my job is. I even get to take off Friday afternoons to drive some of my people to the mosque. That is actually one of the high points of my week. You can't believe some of the paniced looks you get from muslims when they see a redneck loitering around the parking lot of the mosque. Its hilarious.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::With no offense to anyone of you, but on an average, I know no other country that has more retards than Americans. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:31, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Possibly so, but we are quite advanced in dentistry.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:38, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::http://bp3.blogger.com/_j60U39wJ-DM/SFvmzmG8T6I/AAAAAAAAAQY/tbQ3y657QaM/s400/mark.jpg wat --Frosty 15:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) The problem with Americans isnt that we are retarded, its that we are a country full of pink panty patriots who are spoiled, shelterd, and naive. When I was 19 years old, the Army trained me to assemble a 200 kiloton nuclear warhead and fire it out of a howitzer. Then they planted me 250 miles from the Russian army at the height of the cold war. The biggest drawback of the assignment was that you couldn't shoot the fukkin thing far enough to keep from killing yourself. After 2 years, I got a pat on the back and a medal you can get online for 5 bucks. When I hear people cracking jokes about terrorist suicide bombers and how stupid they are, it just solidifies for me how arrogant and naive we are as a people. Our own government takes kids right out of high school and basically trains them do do the same shit .... with nukes. So ... call us retarded all you want ... you aren't going to offend me.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:04, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :'Tis a dumb world. People never remember that the US is terrorizing in its own way, and that the "terrorists" don't see them self as evil or as "terrorists", for that sake. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::No don't get me started on how terrorists aren't evil or aren't terrorists in their own eyes. In blackburn there was a story recently of how a 'peaceful' protest against mosque members who were protesting about the government involvment within the wars. Hence the domicidal residents decided to support the decision of the government and have a parallel protest. One of the residents decided to fly the flag as being proud citizens. The mosque attendees were chanting fuckin allahu akbar and anti government slogans. So what happened next......the police did not interject the mosque attendees - rather approached the residents to take down the flags as it might incite a riot... I can't stand it. That was nothing to do with the convo but /rant. --Frosty 16:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::You cant lump that onto just muslims. There are militants everywhere. We just had a guy here walk into the foyer of a church and shoot an abortion provider in the head because Jesus told him to. Muslims, Jews, Catholics, Prodestants, everyone is guilty. You should know that better than anyone being from the UK. Catholics and Prodestants have been killing each other over there for centuries. Religion is the single most deadly thing in the history of civilization.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:31, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Religions causes suffering, though the nature of religion isn't to. Just add human beings to the equation and it's ready to be screwed up. Applies to anything. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Now that I think about it, it may not be religion in Europe. Its probably soccer. I remember bar-hopping in Amsterdam in 1988 when Holland won the European Soccer Championship. I didn't think I was going to get out of there alive.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Theodicy, oh cruel theodicy. Also, how did this turn into a religious conversation? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:51, 11 November 2009 ::::::::When I flamed Americans and when Nine told about his army days. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, shit got a little carried away. Chaos just struck a chord with me. I fell in love with European culture when I was over there. If it was at all practical, I'd love nothing more than to move back. Ain't gonna happen, though. My wife is prt native american from north, north, North Dakota. She would NEVER move to Europe. We have comprimised to moving to Alaska when we retire. BTW, Chaos, any chance you can get me Dido's phone number? Or Katie Melua? I heard she moved there.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Call Dido and she'll make a song about how you try to break her heart :> Can't remember knowing Katie Melua's music. :=/ Convince her to move to Sweden! :o It's a funny place. :European culture is diverse :> I get shocked by people's nature whenever I travel abroad, outside Finland. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Things here are very funny. The company I work at bought a British aircraft manufacturer and shipped a lot of the people over here. You can go into the bar of the town I live in (population of about 800) in the evenings and see a bunch of redneck wheat farmers in overalls and cowboy boots gathered around the snooker table. Its quite humorous. Katie Meula did a re-make of 'Just Like Heaven' by the Cure that is unreal.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Wow. Must be a very exciting town? The nature might be something though, depending on what kind of place you live in. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, Kansas nature can be interesting : -Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) wot, you don't get today off but i don't have classes? How'd that work out? O.o--TahiriVeila 17:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, my daughter is off school and home getting into god knows what kind of trouble. The best thing about Veterans Day is there won't be any bills in my mailbox when I get home.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:00, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Melua, not Meula. I'm pedantic. I'm also a retard. ----~Short 18:31, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : It'd work better if he hadn't spelled it correctly the first time. Melu=Finnish, noise :> Melua is just a tense of it which doesn't have a direct translation. Sounds promising for a musician. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Sup? :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I spelled it right the first time and wrong the second. I have a habit of transposing letters. Anyway, both of them pale in comparison to Jana Grossfrom Bell, Book & Candle, but she's German and I didn't figure you ran in those circles.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't know one can be that skinny :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Responding to what you said ages ago up there. I know that in the past the UK has basically been at war with itself over religion, but check what year it is. It's 2009, science proves all most everything nowadays, and religion is pretty much dead in the UK. The only people you find going to church services here are the over the top christians and the old people who still have their beliefs, the last 2 generations have pretty much, "Ye ye we know people are religious, but, I can't be bothered to get involved with it". However with muslims and the like, ''a lot of them openly condem both the UK and the USA's war against terrorism, and they don't do it from their own countries they do it right on our doorsteps. That my friend, is something I don't like, and I don't even know what we are discussing anymore. So, lolniggers, lolwar, etc etc lolpvx. --Frosty 19:29, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Can't argue with that. Its 2009 where I am, its 2009 where you are, its also 2009 in Belfast Northern Ireland. Seems like its probably 2009 everywhere.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, here in the U.S., religion has a very powerful grip. I'm fairly certain that if we didn't try to push our Christianized version of Democracy on just about everyone, Muslims wouldn't have too much of a problem with us. When we start blowing up their neighbors and forcing them out of traditional Islamic governments, though, we piss people off. If we leave Iran the hell alone, I'm betting that it'll self-form into an Islamic Democracy before the end of the next decade. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I think Western culture is as big of a problem over there as Western politics is. Islamic fundamentalists resent the Westernization of their culture. They see it as being sacrilegious. YOu can pull out the troops and you pull out the politics, but you can't keep Western culture from infiltrating into Islamic territory. They will be pissed at us if we are there or not. Every Islamic girl who trades a burkah for blue jeans is going to make someone want to plant a bomb.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::But that "westernization" is what's lead to the demonstrations in Iran. The old school people might be pissed, but the younger generation isn't yelling "FUCK AMERICA" because we didn't blow up their entire country and cause militants to kill hundreds or thousands of their fellow civilians. If we keep our hand out of the cookie jar, no one can blame us. '···''' ''Danny Pew '' 20:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC)